


The ties that bind

by LillithAbendroth



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Dmitri Krushnic is Misha Collins, F/M, I like his real name better, Its still Misha, Please Don't Hate Me, That's his real damn name, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 03:37:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12597260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LillithAbendroth/pseuds/LillithAbendroth
Summary: "I'm in control now" His voice was low, but she heard every word. "You listen to me...you will be rewarded. You disobey..." He pointed towards the belt, black against the polished wood, "I will punish you" Dmitri Krushnic/OFC. SMUT AND BDSM(YES its Misha Collins. Yes that's his real name.  Stop asking me)





	The ties that bind

As soon as the door snapped shut behind them, he pounced. He was on her before she could take another breath, tugging at her clothing and nipping at her flesh with his teeth. A forearm across her chest pushed her back, driving her into a wall and pinning her there. He captured her mouth with his, his free hand feeling every inch of her skin that he could reach. They broke away to catch their breath, and the smile that folded his features was primal and veiled in his lust.

"I am going to ruin you" his full lips, scarlet from their rushed embrace, form delicately over every syllable as he talks.

She nods, her own grin sinister and wolf-like in its intensity. "Oh really?"

He leaned in close to her, his breath hot on her neck, "you'll never forget my cock...and you'll never find better. I'm gonna own you"

"Prove it"

His eyes narrowed, their depths shadowed in the dim lighting. His voice was low, almost mocking, "you're pushing it"

She chuckled in her throat, "yea?"

She pressed into him, her palms flat against his chest as she forced him away. He stumbled backwards, and immediately he was annoyed at the loss of contact. He grinned manically. He leapt forward, snatching a handful of her raven locks in his fist, spinning her around. He pushed her into the wall, holding her there with the weight of his body against hers. His blue eyes flashed with his anticipation as he jerked her head back.

"I really hope you like it rough. You asked for it"

Flushing scarlet, she nodded, a shaky jerk of her head, her hair falling in waves across her shoulders like a midnight waterfall.

His hand strayed downward, dangerously close to the zipper on her jeans. He held his fingers against her, his thumb circling the silver button.

"Good girl" His voice was low, as if scolding her. "Would you be okay if I tied you down?"

Suddenly Erin felt her heart skip a beat. Her mind ran through a million possibilities, but she settled on one, frightening thought. What if he was a serial killer? His blue eyes were deep and inviting, and his smile seemed angelic and genuine...but she suddenly realized at that moment that she could be very wrong. Gulping thickly in her throat, she opened her mouth as if to speak, but she finds her voice caught behind her breath, stuck in her throat.

"You dont trust me do you?" He asks softly, nuzzling against her neck, his lips brushing her skin only slightly. A shiver ran through her slight frame and she shook her head. Her eyes, a deep, slate grey, search the darkness.

"No, I do..." Her voice quivering at her words. Words spoken just as much to convince herself as they were meant to convince him.

"Okay, this is what we'll do" He pulled away from her, allowing her to turn to face him. He catches her gaze, holding it as he continues. " I'm going to strip you. Bind your wrists together and tie them to the bed. We can take it slow. I'll take time to prepare you. You with me so far?"

She made a small noise in her tightening throat, but nodded.

"Great. Have a seat. I'll be back" He coached, sounding slightly amused. Erin can practically see his smile in his voice.

"Wait, Dmitri?"

His grin turned sinister, and he released a bark of laughter. Bringing a hand up, he presses his fingers to her lips, silencing her.

"Oh no, you dont seem to get it. I am your master now, and you need to address me as such. Understand?"

Swallowing back her words, she nodded her head, "yes, master"

"Oh...I'm gonna have fun with you..." His grin melted into an amused smile, and he turned, calmly retreating into the hotel bathroom.

With a sigh, she spun on her heel, a hand coming up to flick a piece of hair off her forehead. She glanced around the room, taking in every inch of the scene before her. Her mouth is bone dry from her nerves, but she forces herself to lick her dry lips. Everything had escalated so fast, it would be an outright lie if she were to pretend that turning and bolting out of the room hadn't entered her mind even once.

As she made her way to the bed she passed a mirror against the wall. What she saw out of the corner of her eye startled her. Her hair hung in loose black waves over her shoulders, tousled slightly. Her heart-shaped lips were swollen, bitten and scarlet. A ribbed black tank top hugged her torso, deep blue jeans hung off her full hips. She found herself staring into the eyes of her reflection. Winged black eyeliner and meticulously applied silver eye shadow, which had somehow managed to make it this far without smearing across her face. The fear of the unknown shone through in her eyes, glowing as if a beacon in her mind.

After a moment she heard the bathroom door creak open, and her heart chiseled a pattern in her rib cage. She heard the click of the light switch, and the room was bathed in a bright white glow. Fighting to adjust her eyes to the light, she spun around. When her eyes fell upon his form in the doorway, she felt her breath leave her in a shivering gasp.

His crisp white dress shirt was open, revealing the flesh beneath, glimmering with a sheen of sweat that caught the angles of his chiseled muscle as if he glowed from the inside. Erin can feel his eyes, narrow and cat-like in their intensity, roving patterns across her form as he watches her.

"Sit" His word is a command rather than a suggestion.

She moved towards the bed, crossing the room as she was told. She felt something inside of her, spun tight like steel cable, twisted and kinked deep within her pelvis. She felt her lust aching inside of her, yearning to be released. Above all she felt her fear. What had she gotten herself into?

"Are you ready?"

"Y-yes"

"Yes...what?" He cocked his head to the side, like a curious lion eyeing its prey for the very first time.

"Yes...master?"

A smirk and the rumble of laughter deep in his throat. As he made his way towards her, she saw what he had clutched in his hands for the first time since he emerged, and realization hit her like a wrecking ball. She was either incredibly lucky, or incredibly stupid.

He had donned thick leather gloves in his absence. The sight of this caused her heart to leap into her throat and hammer against her voice box, silencing any noise she had even dreamed of making. Clutched in his hands she made out a length of purple rope, a pair of handcuffs, and a length of leather that she recognized as his belt. She flicked her gaze to his other hand, and her world flipped on its head.

A knife, shimmering in the too bright lights.

"Woah...whats that?"

He chuckled, shaking his head "Ne volnuytes' ob etom" (dont worry about it)

"Uh...I dont..."

Erin falls onto the bed when Dmitri pushes her back. She inhales sharply when she looks up at him. She couldn't help but notice how predatory and imposing her looks as he towers over her. He moves fluidly, taking a second to flip open the button of her jeans and tug them down, discarding them in a pile beside the bed. It takes only seconds before he strips her down to a pair of white cotton panties.

Suddenly Erin finds herself hyper aware that she in nearly naked and exposed. She suddenly felt vulnerable, defenseless. He had all of the power at that moment.

She found it oddly exhilarating.

He kneeled before her on the bed, hooking his strong forearms beneath her arms and lifting her. Her eyes widened. It was far too easy for him to pick her up. This could be either really bad...or really good. Adjusting her to his liking, he propped her against the headboard, her legs splayed out before her. When he straddled her thighs, she whined, a muffled sound between her closed lips.

"Relax" He purred, leaning against her. His chest pressed against her bare flesh, and she practically screamed at the delicious feel of flesh against flesh. Her mind reeling from the feel of his warmth against her, she pushed forward, desperate for the feel of him.

His fingers grasped her wrists, yanking them up above her head.

Without a word, Dmitri pushed her back, her shoulders pressed firmly against the headboard. Erin felt the cold steel against her skin before she even realized what was happening. A mechanical click echoed around the room and her blood turned to ice. Handcuffed. She was bound to him.

Reaching beside them for the length of rope, he worked quietly, making no sound as he looped it around the handcuffs, and tossed it over the top bar of the cast iron headboard. His lithe fingers worked diligently until she was tied, completely at her mercy.

The button of his black pants dug into the soft flesh of her belly as he worked, and when he pulled away, satisfied with his work, her flesh had reddened.

"Ty takaya krasivaya"(you're so beautiful) Dmitri ran a soothing hand up her thigh as he pulled away from her, sliding off the bed in one swift motion. Tossing the knife onto the bed beside her, he held her eyes with his for a long minute before he turned away, taking care to place his belt on the nightstand beside the bed. He made sure she watched him, catching her attention and holding it with no effort.

"I'm in control now" His voice was low, but she heard every word. "You listen to me...you will be rewarded. You disobey..." He pointed towards the belt, black against the polished wood, "I will punish you"

"Yes master"

His smirk transformed before her eyes, blooming into a smile that extended to his eyes. "Good girl"

He lowered himself onto the bed now, scooping up the knife as he kneeled between her legs. Playing with the weapon between his fingers, he watched her expression change. He placed the cool blade against her twitching thigh, and she hissed through her teeth. The metal was cold against her skin, and it pulled a shiver from deep within her. He slid it farther, the tip sliding beneath the pale cloth clinging to her hips. The only barrier between them.

He twisted the blade and yanked it up, and with a strangely final sound, her panties tore away on one side. He changed positions, jamming a knee between her legs to keep them apart as he leaned over her and repeated the process on the other side. When the cloth fell away and revealed her, he flashed a sinister grin.

Again he changed positions, until once more he was kneeling before her. He slid his hands up her legs, spreading her before him. When she felt his fingers touching that aching, yearning part of her, she released a muffled sound of longing.

"Fuck...that's nice" He whispered, glancing up to study her expression.

She can feel his fingers now, touching, prodding, probing her. It took only moments before the leather of his gloves was slick with her essence. He pressed one finger down, pressing inside of her. Gasping, she arched away from him. She felt her muscles tense and tighten, and the cable inside of her pulled that much tighter.

"Are you a virgin?"

She blinked, looking down at him. Momentarily, her foggy mind refused to process his words. Finally, it hit her like a ton of bricks and she shook her head.

"I-uhm...no" She cleared her throat, shaking her head "I-I'm not. Its been so long...dont even remember his name"

Dmitri chuckles, shrugging. She can feel his laughter rumble deep inside of her, and it took all of her concentration to keep quiet.

"Vy nikogda ne budete zabyvat' menya"(you'll never forget me) He purrs calmly, before turning his attention back to the task at hand.

He adds another finger, his movements hard and rough. She tries to hold herself back, to stay silent despite the beat roaring within her, but despite her best efforts, a breathy moan escapes her throat. Something brushes against that a spot that seems to touch her very soul, and she yelps from the pleasure.

"Don't you dare cum..." He warns her.

Her response is instantaneous. The cable within her, wound too tightly, finally snapped. Her orgasm roared out of her, ripping through her in waves that forced her screams out of her to wash the room in her pleasure. Her body drawing tight like a bowstring, she arched, her hips rolling against him.

It seems to last a lifetime, and finally when Erin comes down to reality, she realizes shes crying. Tears racing down her wet cheeks to mingle with the beads of sweat racing down her throat. Vaguely, she registers Dmitri mumbling to himself.

"You disobeyed" Dmitri mutters, all traces of gentleness now erased from his voice. His eyes were wild and darkened from a mixture of emotions that Erin couldn't quite make out.

He moved quickly, with purpose. Grabbing her waist, he flipped her onto her stomach, the cold metal cuffs digging painfully into her wrists. He yanked her up, jamming his knee beneath her hitching stomach, holding her up, her backside in the air. She heard fumbling, felt him move as he leaned back, and finally she heard the sound of his belts buckle jingling in an almost mocking merriment.

"I'm sorry, master. I-I cant...I couldn't" She fumbled for the words, tripping over her thoughts in desperation.

"Net my sdelali govorit'. Primite svoye nakazaniye." (There is nothing you can say. Accept your punishment)

"But, I-"

He cuts her off with a hard swat, bringing the belt down across the smooth, rounded globes of her ass. When leather meets flesh, it screams in a crack that echoes around the room and mingles with a high pitched howl. She could hear the crack, like a whip, every time the belt met her skin, again and again. He set a rhythm quickly, and she found herself flinching in anticipation. She squirmed beneath his grasp, desperate to escape her punishment. He held her firmly, pinning her against him to thwart her escape.

When he delivered the final blow, he allowed the belt to fall to the bed below. He studied his work, his eyes watching as her sensitive flesh turned red at his touch. Again, a smirk.

Vaguely, she realized his touch has changed. He seemed to have shed his black leather gloves, his skin warm against her hot, sore ass.

"Dostatochno. Im sobirayus' poshel na khuy , poka vy ne pomnite svoy brus sobstvennoye imya . Ty sobirayesh'sya chuvstvovat' eto v techeniye neskol'kikh dney" (Enough. I'm going to fuck you until you cant even remember your own name. You'll be sore for days)

Though she didn't know his words, something about his voice told her all she needed to know. "Please. Please do something. I need...anything" Her brain barely aware that she was a shaking, shivering mess, babbling words that only resembled the English language.

"Good" Dmitri states, his voice approving. He took his time posing her, returning her to her original position against the headboard.

She suppresses a groan as Dmitri shrugs his shirt off, allowing it to fall behind him, pooling white against the dark comforter on the bed. He pops the button on his pants, yanks the zipper down and watches her closely as his fingers disappear inside. He pushes his boxers down, and what he reveals sends a surge of heat down Erin's spine that shoots out and radiates in every limb.

Long and thick, he gripped his cock at the base, holding it firmly as he watched her reaction. He rolled his fingers down to the tip, swiping his thumb across the slick, rounded head, dripping from his need and pulsing from his lust.

He took his place between her quivering thighs, watching her unreadable expression.

She feels it now, and her eyes fall tightly closed, arms stretched above her head, her tendons pulled taut inside of her wrists. She lifts her head, eyes falling open, and she sees him before her, his eyes blank, staring through her mind and into her soul beneath a shock of messy brown hair. Her eyes jump lower, and his member reappears in her line of vision.

"Fuck..." The word escapes her before she can even think to stop herself.

"What?" She hears the amusement in his voice.

"You're huge."

A chuckle, "you can take it"

Dmitri is less than gentle as he positions himself at her entrance. His cock is hot and heavy as he forces it inside of her. Still sensitive from her previous climax, every inch of movement was a white hot flare in her core.

He had prepared her well, but she still felt herself being stretched by his girth. Her mouth drops open in a silent 'o' of surprise.. Erin has never felt so owned.

With a guttural moan, he slams forward, pushing himself all the way in. Deep.

She chokes, her throat fluttering and straining against her breath. Dmitri laughs, holding himself against her for a long moment. She can feel every inch of him, filling and stuffing her almost to the point of pain.

Almost.

She groans, pulling at her bindings. Shes filled, tied down and strung up like a trophy, and one overwhelming thought pierces her psyche with mocking intensity. She WANTS it.

She wants his cock deep inside her, probing, stretching, filling. Wants it so bad that she feels her mind spinning from delirium.

"Don't..ah-fuck. Don't"

Dmitri grab's her throat, forcing her to look at him, his fingers digging into rigid lines of muscle beneath his fingertips, "Don't WHAT?" He voice is ragged and broken and he sounds maniacal. Insane and dangerous.

"Don't stop" She whimpers, her voice breaking beneath her strain. Her entire body shudders from her need, "PLEASE"

"You want it?" A growl, and then "My filthy little whore, aren't you?"

She could only manage a trembling whimper in response.

He pulls out, teasing her, and then slams back in with enough force to knock the headboard back, pounding relentlessly against the wall with a loud bang. If anything, the noise seemed to make him more brutal. He rocked against her, ramming his manhood into her again and again, relentless and driving, until her moans morphed into primal grunts, tearing from her throat uninhibited.

Driving herself forward, she slammed her mouth against his, her tongue tracing the line of his upper lip. He shifted his hips, rolling them in an arch until he found that spot within her. She let out a squeal, bucking towards him. When he found it, he took advantage of it, slamming into it over and over until she thrashed against him and groaned, struggling against the cuffs binding her.

His head dropped, concentrating, his eyes cloaked in shadow. He could feel it now, that familiar feeling like lava pooling around the base of his spine, shooting like lightning up his vertebrae. He pulled away from her, though he didn't break their contact. His grin spread even wider, and when his eyes met hers, she saw within him that he had come undone. She would bend to his will...or he would break her.

Body

Mind

Soul

At that moment, the only thought in his head was her.

Re-positioning, he leaned down to her, his chest against her, his lips resting against her jaw just below her ear. She could feel his shoulders heaving as his breath hitched in his lungs. He reached up, wrapping both hands around her neck.

"Erin?"

"Yes?"

"I wanna hear you scream."

He pounded into her with all of his force, and her legs shot up, wrapping around his waist and pulling him into her. He pulled back again, drove forward, and their hips met with a sickening force. He would bruise her, and he knew it. The thought did nothing but push him farther.

He pushed, driving himself into her...and finally...she erupted.

She was screaming, her head tossed back and her back arched, spine bent at a near impossible curve.

Harder, faster, pushing. Rough and unforgiving. She felt every inch of him, pulsing and swelling inside of her. Every line of muscle beneath smooth skin, every vein standing out against feverish flesh. He released her then, his hands dropping from her throat to the swell of her hips. He continued his thrusts, but slower, and he lifted his head to look into her eyes.

His eyes, their deep sapphire pools melted her, and she suddenly felt like a skydiver in free fall. The orgasm began at the base of her spine, twisting and coiling like a bolt of lightning. Shooting up her back and slamming into her brain with enough force to turn her vision white. She was barely aware of his climax, set off when her walls clamped around him like the shutting of a chamber door. He grunted, his lips pulled up in a snarl as he was overcome in his bliss.

She can feel it, hot, like a flood of heat inside her.

Shifting.

Folding around her like a warm embrace.

Like a puddle of blood.

Breathing heavily, he pulls away from her, and she suddenly hates the chill of the room. Completely and utterly, it has ended.

"Uncuff me" She mumbles, her eyes fluttering behind closed lids. She feels the metal, now hot from the fire of her body, fall away, and she slumps forward into waiting arms. Its him, holding her, clutching her against his chest.

"How was that?" He asks, his voice seductive, low, barely a whisper.

In vein she attempted to speak, an answer to his question, but her muddied brain along with her shaken senses denied her. She contented herself with a simple smile and nod.

"Good." He winked, and stood from the bed.

With a sigh, she made a move to stand. "Okay...guess I better go"

With a hand on her shoulder he pressed her back down, shaking his head.

"nah, I don't think so." His smile widened, "I think ill keep you..."


End file.
